Impossible
by emmyloo-x
Summary: There are alot of Impossible things in the world right? you had always thought it impossible to be with the men you lived with. **LEMONS  OcxNordic Nations!**
1. My Wife

The rain continuously fell onto the land that sat in front of your eyes. The soft pitter patter sound that was cause from the rain hitting the glass of the window caused you to doze off once in a while.

All in all, it was peaceful, until the most annoying of the five Nordics decided to disturb you. "Oh, there you are. God, I couldn't find you for awhile there." He grinned.

Rolling your blue orbs, you turned towards him, "What do you want Denmark?" you snapped at him.

"No need to get pissy with me alright? I just wanted to tell you that Sweden won't be home until late tonight."

You narrowed your eyes, "Why the hell are you telling me this?"

His grin grew wider, "Because I know something."

"You know what?"

"Oh~ Just a lil thing. You know, you in being in love with Sweden."

You, in love? Silly! You in love with Sweden? Sillier! "I am not Denmark!"

He put a hand onto your black hair, "I know for a fact that you are."

Your gaze turned fierce as you looked up at him, before you began slamming your fist against his chest.

Denmark was currently ducked behind an up turned couch, while you were standing in front of it, breathing hard. The furniture that was in the room was turned over, and objects were tossed around the room. And even a stapler was stuck in the wall behind where Denmark was.

"Why are you being so defensive if it isn't true!"

"Because, you shouldn't assume something like that if you don't have proof!"

Denmark stood up, and dodged another thrown object. "Oh, I have plenty of proof."

"Oh really now? Do enlighten me Denmark."

"You'd have to be a fool not to see what he does to you when he walks into the room. Hell, I think Sweden is the only who can't see it!" He laughed, "Every time he walks into the room, you blush and stare excessively at him. Whenever his arm brushes past you, you nearly faint! You even found a stupid excuse to stay living with him and the rest of the Nordics! Oh and why haven't you ever had a boyfriend? I mean, I even asked you out, and you turned me down! What about Slovenia? I remember him asking you. Or Romania? I think you and he were getting along just fine!

Your blush darkened, as you kneeled to the floor. Everything he was telling you was true! You did blush like a virgin in a porn shop when Sweden walked into the room, you even found a silly excuse to stay with him, and even after you got the freedom the rest of the Nordics denied you for years! You DID deny every man who asked you, in hopes Sweden would one day renounce his homosexuality. You constantly found yourself drowning in his blue eyes, or in his cute, deep, Swedish accent!

But, when did you start loving the ex-Viking? Was it when he promised you protection and health when your country was going down? Was it when Finland was forced to live with Russia for a limited time? Or maybe, it was when he chose to show you the playful and slightly happier side of the quiet Nordic? But, if he ever found out, you would never be able to show your face to him again.

And the person with the loudest mouth HAD to be the one to notice, your uh, fascination!

"And there you go again! Daydreaming! I bet it was all about Sweden~!"

Denmark had to be the most ungodliest person who ever walked the earth. However, he finally shut hips lips when the sound of the front door opening the closing tore through the now quiet room. The Cheshire cat would be jealous of the grin that followed. Because, who stood there was Sweden, a slight look of confusion in his face as to why the house looked like a total battle ground.

"Oh my god, Sweden! I can explain-Mmph!"

Denmark jumped over the turned over couch and slammed his hand over your plump lips.

"Actually, Ally has something to tell you~!"

You struggled against his arm, 'damn his upper arm strength!"

"She is..."

'I'm going to dissemble you with your ax!'

"In love with you!" he quickly removed his hand, to leave you on the ground, blushing.

Snickering, he quickly made an exit, before you even had a chance to look at him, because your eyes were on the emotionless face of Sweden.

Your face bursted into flames, as the blush danced around on it. Sweden probably didn't know the first thing about dealing with a love-stricken girl; let alone how to let you down gently. That was to be expected, it really didn't make your situation any better!

But, instead of talking to you, he simply leaned down and pressed his lips firmly to yours.

Sweden's lips were soft, and when his pink appendage came out to play, you nearly fainted. When you moved your arms to wrap around his neck, when reality kicked you in the face.

Pulling away from him, you looked at him shocked. You opened your mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Sweden took your open mouth as an opportunity to put his lips onto yours again and snake his tongue into your mouth.

This time, he pulled back.

Stuttering, as well as blushing, all you got out was, "w-wha? I-I? Y-you? WHAT?"

He tilted his head to the side. You could only take a guess at how long you wanted that to happen, but it didn't make any sense! Questions and thoughts ran through your mind, you couldn't make heads or tails of anything!

The fact that he looked as passive as ever didn't help your racing mind.

"Finland said y'd like it."

F-Finland?"

"Y's."

"B-buh! Why?"

"Finland said that I 'nly had feelings for 'im 'cause I'd never been 'round anyone else. He said I should try bein' with some'ne else I felt for."

That being said, he kissed you again.

As soon as he pushed you into your room, the door was locked, to prevent from any other Nordic to disturb you. You were slammed against the wall, your short skirt hiked up your pale legs as one of his hands attacked your left breast. His lips were on your own, pink appendages fighting for dominance in your mouths, his hips grinding lightly into your lower half. For never seemingly been with a woman, Sweden knew quite well what he was doing, and how to pleasure you.

Kissing down your jaw line, he began nibbling on your jugular sensually, and then began placing sloppy love kisses onto your neck. Unbuttoning the first three buttons of your blouse, he nearly ripped the rest off and let it slip to the floor, before licking your collarbone. Hand now on your side, he ran them up before gripping to the back of your head and pulling on the black hair.

"S-Sweden." You mumbled as he began trailing kisses between your breasts. The hand in your hair traveled south, and found your bra clip. With one snap, you felt your peaks lose their support, as he wiped away the flimsy bra.

Automatically his eyes were one your rosy peaks; they were different from what he's seen. And he's never really noticed them before either. His mouth latched to one, as he began viciously rolling your nipple between his teeth. He looked up at you as you threw your head back and groaned. His other hand, trailed down your body to put itself onto your other breast, giving it attention as well. His hand and mouth left you as he began quickly removing your skirt and letting it pool by your feet.

Without warning, he slid you panties to the side and slid one of his slender fingers into you. Your hips already began bucking against his hand, begging him to add another finger. Complying, he slipped another finger in, all the while his thumb rubbed your clit.

"Nhg!" you gasped and pulled on his blonde hair. You yelped again as he bit down on the skin between your neck and shoulder. Fingers still inside of you, he picked up speed and curled his fingers. "A-ah!" and with that, your juices flowed onto his hand.

Sensually bringing his hand to his mouth, he lapped up whatever you got onto him. Pulling you up so you could wrap your arms around his neck, and legs around his waist, he pushed himself towards the bed. Sitting you down, you clawed at his shirt, until you finally managed to get it off and onto the floor.

He quickly left you for a moment, and pulled his pants down as quickly as possible before resuming his spot. Looking down, you blushed deeply. He was certainly big.

Bringing your small hand down, you clasped it around his length, before giving it a tender stroke. He groaned lightly, before bucking his hips into your hand. He looked at you before pressing his lips to yours. Plead filled his eyes.

"Are you ready?" He whispered in your ear.

You merely nodded, before he begins to press his length into you. Groaning, you threw your head back, but bit against a finger. Rubbing his hands against your sides soothingly, he waits until he hits your back wall. Groaning himself, he thrusted shallowly, before you told him it as okay to move fully.

Grip on your sides tightening, he began pushing him in and out of your wet core, letting small groans out here and there.

"Ah! Uhg! Nhg! Sweden!" you moaned, as his hand comes down to rub your clit, and his lips attack your neck.

Hissing lightly as he felt your walls tighten around him, he picked up speed.

"H-harder!" He obliged with your command, and slammed into you with all the strength he had.

Your breathing became painful, as you felt a tight coil in your stomach. "AH! Sweden!" you yell, as ecstasy runs through you, and your juices flow onto his still pumping member.

He grunts, and still manages to speed up to reach his own climax. "A-ah." He gasps.

You can feel his seed fill you as he rides his climax out, before hunching over you and pressing his lips onto yours lovingly.

"I'm glad I d'cided to list'n t' Finland."

You smiled tiredly, "Im glad too."

Snuggling his face into your neck, he pulled you (If possible) closer to him and closed his eyes. "Yer my wife now."


	2. Drunk

It was a peaceful Friday night, and you sat on your bed reading a book. You would have gone out, but you were currently sick. Throat so sore, nothing but hoarse sounds came out, body aching so much, you barely moved all day, and nose so stuffy you had a headache from trying to blow all the junk from inside of it.

Denmark, having told you, needed you to stay up until he got home, just in case. Going out with Norway for a few drinks was bad enough; it would be even worse if Denmark came home and couldn't find his drunken ass way up the stairs to the bedroom. And to top it all off, he would be all over you when he got home. It happens every time he goes out with the Norwegian. Something clicks, and Denmark comes home a horny, drunk mess. You weren't in the mood for anything like that! You didn't want your body more sore than it already was!

Dozing off once or twice, you scanned the room until your eyes fixated themselves on the clock. Already 1 in the morning, and Denmark wasn't home… Surely he'll be home soon. You told yourself and tried to focus on the book in your hands. And time didn't fail you! Less than ten minutes later, you heard the front door down stairs swing open, and slam shut. The sound of wobbly and most likely drunken footsteps echoed through your home. Putting the book onto the side table, you stood up and figured you might as well go help him get up the stairs.

But, when you got downstairs, the Dane was nowhere in sight. "Mathias?" you asked and walked into the kitchen. A burst of cold air hit your body, making you shiver slightly. You swore you heard him come in. (unless your mind is playing tricks on you!) You called his name again, "Mathias are you in here?" Your voice sounded horrid.

A few moments of silence filled the air, before a dark, very dark chuckle was heard behind you. You didn't get a chance to whirl around and get a look at him, because he quickly grabbed hold of your shoulders and pressed your body against the island on your kitchen. "M-mathias..." You stuttered as your chest made bone chilling contact with the cold surface.

"Mia." He whispered in your ear, which sent a shiver to run up and down your spine. He pressed his body closer to yours, and now you could feel the bump in his pants pressed against the small of your back. In your attempt to look back, you caught a glimpse of him, and noticed the usual black jacket he wore wasn't on and was probably abandoned on the couch in the living room, along with the tie that was also missing from his neck.

He turned you around to face him, and you could see lust swirling in his usually light, but now dark blue eyes. The smirk on his face shouted to you that he was going to get what he wanted no matter what disagreement you had about it. You submitted to his want as his lips made crushing contact with your mouth, the impact so hard your teeth clicked together. His hands glided up your sides and the back down, and behind to rest on the curve of your back. His fingers taunted your vertebrae, making you arch towards his teasing fingers.

Quickly, the Dane grabbed your hips and pulled you so you were sitting on the counter, making it easier for him to access your mouth, rather than having to stoop down. Your fingers ran up his broad shoulders, teasingly up his neck and into his tousled hair. Grabbing roughly, he groaned into your mouth and gripped tighter on your hips. The pounding between your legs became more noticeable as he leaned down and began sucking the tender skin of your neck. Rubbing your legs together, trying to create some sort of friction, the blonde's canine teeth dug into the juncture between your neck and shoulder, telling you that you were his and no one else's.

Leaving your neck, with no doubt a lot of love bites, he went lower and ripped your shirt off. Literally. You heard fabric tear as he ripped off the piece of clothing from your body, to get better access to what he wanted next. Expertly, his fingers twiddled with your bra, before it snapped off, and he discarded of it and pressed your back against the counter top. He kissed the bridge between your breast, before leaning to the left and taking your peak into his warm mouth. Your back arched off the island, in an attempt to get him closer to your now hot body, and hoarse groans left your plump lips.

Savoring the cute sounds you were making because of him, the Dane kissing the underside of your breast before moving to the other one and repeating the action. Your fingers disappeared into his hair as he nibbled his way back up to your lips. Barely, he brushed his lips against yours before a calloused hand rubbed your core through your pants. You let out a giggle of surprise before you closed your eyes in practical bliss. And you weren't even doing anything serious yet!

You didn't know when, but your pants came flying off and across the room, and he was now rubbing you through your wet panties. His slurred in your ear, "My naughty little girl, you're so wet." He chucked deeply before pushing your panties to the side and rubbing his finger against your core. His finger seemed freezing against your heat, and it only heightened your excitement. You felt two slender, long fingers penetrate your entrance, and it had you gasping for air, while arching higher off the counter. Pumping the finger tantalizingly slow, his thumb toyed with your hot button.

"Nuh, M-mathias..!" you groaned and gripped his hair tightly. A few more deep pumps and you were soaring high.

Panting, he grabbed hold of the elastic of your panties, and brought them down, only to have you kick them the rest of the way off. He looked down at you and smiled, "someone's impatient, no?"

You glared at him, before flat out saying, "Just take those silly pants off and fuck me already."

Well, you didn't need to tell him twice! He undid his belt, through it across the room to be remembered at a later time, and then off came his boxers and pants. You didn't get a chance to bask in him being naked, because he quickly pulled you to him and slide his way into your tight entrance.

He groaned loudly as he nuzzled his face in your neck, taking in your sweet aroma. Your arms were wrapped around his neck, while your nails were digging into the flesh that laid there. He didn't seem fazed by it, as he set his pace. Fast, hard and pleasuring deep. Your hoarse moans, his groans, skin slamming against skin and sometimes a breathy demand from you was all that was heard from the two of you.

You breath was fast as you told him to go faster. Feeling cooperative, he angled himself and began going faster. You groaned as he finally hit that spot that made you see stars and white. So close to cloud nine and wanting to fall into a pit of only pleasure, you could do nothing moan for more. He did what was told, because he too wanted to fall into the same pit of pleasure that you wanted so deeply.

A few more angled pushes of his hips, and he had you climbing a mountain to bask in the glory of your climax. It chilled your bones to feel yourself convulse and finally release, and it only had Denmark wanting his own climax. Groaning at your walls tighten around him, he gave a few more good pushes, before his seed covered inside of you, and filled you deliciously.

He toppled over you and leaned against the counter for support. Without pulling out of you, he planted his kisses of appreciation on your neck, and breathed in trying to catch the breath that seemed to be running a marathon. He nibbled your earlobe, as he and yourself fell back down to reality, and he whispered quietly, "I love you." Out of breath, you could only bring yourself up enough to press your lips sweetly to his.


End file.
